


Movie Night 电影之夜

by Lapin_Aria



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin_Aria/pseuds/Lapin_Aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凯尔选的电影，可以，这很艺术。</p>
<p>Words: 2553</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night 电影之夜

“我回来啦！”

早春的天气还有些冷，尤其是夜晚。“没想到今天地铁停运，我废了好大的劲儿才挤上公交车。最近的公交车站离我们家还有些远。”凯尔的脸颊红扑扑的，说话的时候还有些喘。

“欢迎回来，小画家。我刚把爆米花扔进微波炉，难得的电影之夜可不能浪费了。”哈尔从厨房里探出头说道。

“是啊，今天还是我选电影。”凯尔将大衣挂在门口的衣架上，踢掉鞋子靠近影碟机。

正当凯尔要把光碟放入影碟机的时候，哈尔端着爆米花走进客厅。“我能问下是什么电影么？”哈尔怀疑地看了一眼装光碟的塑料壳——上面印着他没见过的语言和奇异图案。

凯尔若有所思地看着影碟机把光碟缓缓收进去，回答道：“盖给我的，说是外星色情片。我都不知道他从哪里搞来的这个。”

“什么？！”

“别这样，说不定会很有意思……”凯尔话音未落，诡异的音乐从音响传出，“……的吧？”

“……这绝对不是个好主意。”哈尔捧着爆米花，尴尬地坐上沙发。

凯尔跳上沙发，缩在哈尔旁边，顺便从哈尔碗里拿了几颗爆米花丢进嘴里。

 

五分钟以后——

“我除了一堆触手什么都看不清，等等那是什么？！”哈尔死死盯着电视屏幕，“六个胸部？蓝色的？”

 

又过了十分钟——

往嘴里塞爆米花的哈尔的动作停滞了：“这种东西怎么能激起我们的欲望……那三根像舌头一样的东西伸到什么地方去了？……希望不是我想的那样。”

 

影片开始后三十分钟——

“……我就说这不是个好主意。”哈尔捂住了脸。突然间他意识到凯尔从头到尾什么也没说，心想这孩子不会吓傻了吧我就知道盖在玩我们呢！

“我们还是不要看下去了，凯尔。凯尔？”不会真吓傻了吧？凯尔没有回应让哈尔有些担心。于是他转过头想安慰一下凯尔，“凯尔？！”

“你居然画起了速写？！”哈尔惊恐地瞪着凯尔。

“这些生物真有意思。虽然我不太能感受这片子的色情，但是它确实能给人灵感。”凯尔聚精会神地画着，哈尔都不知道他是什么时候拿出笔和速写本的。“唉？粉色皮肤上有紫色斑点的生物，颜色挺好看的嘛！”

突然间凯尔的手被按住了，哈尔的嘴唇撞上了他的。

“既然我们都没觉得这电影，呃…色情。那我们干脆就来做一些色情的事吧！”说着哈尔的手就挠上了凯尔的腰。

“哈尔！哈哈哈哈！行行行——别挠了，痒哈哈哈哈！”

凯尔被挠得侧过身去，哈尔趁机舔了舔凯尔的耳垂：“好好的电影之夜不能浪费了。”

突然间一道绿光缠上了哈尔，将哈尔的双手绑在了一起，然后又是几道绿光将哈尔拉了起来，强行把哈尔摆成了坐姿牢牢锁在了沙发上。

“凯尔！你在做什么？！”哈尔这才发现竟是些触手绑住了他。

“拜这片子所赐我得了不少灵感，”凯尔挑了跳眉，笑道，“毕竟——好好的电影之夜可不能浪费~”

凯尔俯身吻住哈尔的唇，唇齿相交。然后再轻轻啃咬哈尔的喉结，在皮肤上留下了一个红印。然后沿着脖子向下吸允啃咬，留下了许多印子。哈尔不禁呻吟出声。凯尔满意地看着自己杰作，舔舔嘴唇：“谁叫你刚才打断我画画…”

说着更多的绿色触手冒了出来，开始剥哈尔的衣服。从衬衫开始——

“一件。”

接着是背心，“两件。”

两条触手伸向了哈尔的裤腰——“凯尔！别闹了！”哈尔其实并不觉得讨厌，然而脸上还是一副烦躁的样子。

“别心急嘛！”凯尔笑得像只偷腥的猫。哈尔叹了口气，无奈地笑了笑，抬腿配合得让凯尔的触手脱了裤子。

“三件了，还差一件我亲手来好了。”凯尔蹲下身，替哈尔脱了内裤。“这不是很精神嘛！”说罢在半抬头的阴茎上舔了一口。

哈尔吸了口气：“凯尔，真别闹了。”

“好吧…”凯尔语气似是有些遗憾的样子，但是双手却迫不及待地抚上哈尔的阴茎撸动了起来。接着凯尔低头顺着哈尔的阴茎底部向上舔，到了阴茎头部时就像是在与它舌吻般缠绵起来，这时凯尔还不忘抬眼看着哈尔。虽然哈尔和凯尔在一起后已经经历过很多这种场面，他还是不禁呼吸一窒。凯尔灵活的舌头在哈尔的龟头上打转，然后将哈尔的阴茎一点点含进口中。凯尔的速度很慢。哈尔几乎是想挣开固定他双臂与双手的触手了。凯尔突然将阴茎整根吞了进去，他尽量放松喉咙，但是眼睛里还是因为吞咽反应起了泪光。

哈尔喘着气，眼睛的颜色更深了。另他有些意外的是，凯尔没有做到最后，而是吐出了他的阴茎。

突然间触手们动了起来，把哈尔按倒在了沙发上。当凯尔脱了衣服跨坐到他身上的时候，哈尔才明白凯尔要做什么。哈尔笑道：“嘿…你今天很情趣嘛！”

凯尔也是一笑，颇有些挑衅的意味。一条较细的触手早就找来了润滑剂，凯尔拿起瓶子打开瓶盖以后把润滑剂倒在了触手上。哈尔睁大了眼睛，看着那条触手绕到了凯尔的后面，慢慢钻进了凯尔的后穴。触手在凯尔的体内进进出出，喘着气，轻轻呻吟着。“嗯…”随着触手彻底离开了凯尔的身体，他扶住了哈尔的阴茎，缓缓沉下了身体。

哈尔呼吸虽然有些乱，但是勉强还是保持了镇静。他感到绑住他的触手已经开始松动就知道凯尔坚持不了多久了。哈尔感到凯尔的湿润的肉壁包裹着他，凯尔脸颊泛红，呻吟止不住地溢出来。

哈尔突然间向上挺了挺。

“啊！”凯尔感到一股电流窜上了他的脊柱，哈尔正好碾过他的兴奋点。

哈尔再也忍不住了，好在绑着他的那些触手都已松动，没费多少力气就挣开了。哈尔一把扶住了凯尔的腰，引导着凯尔动作。

“哈、哈尔…慢点…啊！”

哈尔每下冲刺都碾过凯尔的兴奋点，这个姿势使他进入得更深，凯尔的腰都软了——发出断断续续的呻吟，身体只能随着哈尔的摆弄起起伏伏。

哈尔轻笑出声，然后说：“你玩尽兴了就该让我爽一爽啦！好了，再加把劲动起来。”

“不…呃！嗯…这是…我还没，呜！”

哈尔揉了揉凯尔的臀瓣，又拧了一把他紧实的臀肉，惹得凯尔又“啊”得一声叫了出来。随即哈尔又套弄起了凯尔的小兄弟，凯尔喘得更厉害了，只得用双手支撑着自己随着哈尔的动作上下运动着。

片子早就播完了，整个客厅只能听到喘息声、呻吟声和淫靡的水声。

“哈尔！我、我要…”

“要什么？说出来。”

“啊，啊…要射了！”

“射吧！”说罢将凯尔提起来又放下，凯尔实在受不了刺激，呻吟着射了出来。凯尔的小穴受缩着，哈尔抓紧了凯尔的腰，用力地挺进凯尔的身体几下，哈尔也射了出来。

 

“呼…偶尔这么玩也不错呢！这电影也算值了。”哈尔揉捏着凯尔的臀，那手感让他爱不释手。

“…嗯…是啊”凯尔趴在哈尔胸口，应了一声。

“累了？”

“才不累！”

“第二轮？”

“第二轮！”

 

几日后，当盖有些不怀好意地问起这部电影的时候，哈尔和凯尔纷纷表示他们度过了一个完美的电影之夜。

事后哈尔表示他一辈子都会记得盖那瞪圆了眼睛不可置信的样子。

 

End


End file.
